dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malcolm Hawke
Source Didn't really see a reference for this wiki entry. :It's from the codex entry on Hawke. --'D.' (talk · ) 22:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Any Idea... HOW Malcolm Hawke died? Was it a spell gone awry, old age, a wasting sickness... WHAT his schools of magical study were, or if he had knowledge and ability in them all, or what? Just wondering, because Malcolm Hawke is a character that I wish had been developed/acknowledged more. NovaZero: Bethany says he died during the blight. Retcon maybe? Voice Actor Does anyone know who the voice actor for Malcolm was in Legacy? My brain wanted to make me think it was Boulton, with some alteration to the voice in post-production, but that's more than likely wishful thinking. It is the same VA as male hawke ... ---- CB :Hi, I asked Mike Laidlaw and he told me Nick Boulton voiced Malcolm in Legacy. He praised his wide range and versatility in managing to sound completely different to male Hawke while doing it! -- (talk) 00:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep Nicholas Boulton, straight from Laidlaw: http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/5553/hhhcm.png So apparently it's not even been altered! Amazing! --Mallory6 (talk) 13:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Some more info about Malcolm Can we use the info in the codex of Malcolm's things to fill his profile? Like his tunics: the Fugitive mantle and Malcolm's Bequest, and staves: The Staff of Parthalan, and the Malcolm's Honor. There is some info about his time as mercenary for the Crisom Oars and others, and the Ball when he meets Leandra disguised with that Orlesian Mask. And, I don't remember well, Did he help the Wardens in exchange of Larius help with Lord Aristide? Lhomepereta (talk) 19:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture change I think this picture would be better. It is from the Keep. henioo (da talk page) 19:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : Oh god, yeah, that's way better. -- 19:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yes! Let's use it. --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Going to have to vote no on this one. While I agree the current image is not great but I would still favour taking an in game appearance image over artwork from a tertiary product and a different title to Malcolm's only actual direct appearance in the series. - 13:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Frankly, I don't think either picture qualifies as a "good illustration". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:35, November 2, 2014 (UTC) DA2 item DLC codex entries Are these codex entries even a part of Malcolm's true backstory? They claim he came to Kirkwall on a job for his mercenary work, and that's how he meets Leandra. This contradict what Leandra, Bethany, Gamlen and Tobrius, who say Malcolm was a Kirkwall Circle mage. Now they contradicts the WoT2, which says he had been at mage at Kirkwall Circle (ever since he was young apprentice), and it says nothing about him ever being a merc. Also, in WoT 2, there is this note by Lady Phyllis Reinhardt. She writes that young girls loved to hear/tell romanticized stories about Malcolm Hawke. "There was such stories about Malcolm Hawke in those days. He was a pirate, he was a lost prince, he was a mercenary with a heart of gold." So are the codex entries just suppose to be some of these stories? Molon (talk) 18:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Most codex entries are in-universe documents, so it is entirely possible that they purposefully represent erroneous views on their subject matter that exist among Thedosians. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) : The contradictions seem to be an issue of the writers making mistakes and not planning things out ahead of time, which is why we have three different stories in Dragon Age II about how Malcolm left Kirkwall with Leandra (the one given in the vanilla game, the one told with the Mage DLC Pack, and the one told in Legacy). Given the other rectons in Dragon Age, it's not that surprising. Lobsel Vith (talk) 21:46, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I think the contradictions are on purpose. There are even stories within World of Thedas Volume 2 that contradict each other; the stories vary based on who's telling them and in what context. -- 04:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think there can still be some truth to him being a merc once he escaped the circle and needed means to earn coin to book passage to Ferelden. The codexes may be fabricated but it may not be, hard to judge when we can't judge the credibility of the codexes' author. It can all have some truth to it but in a certain order of events. (Sports72Xtrm (talk) 04:33, May 18, 2015 (UTC)) :I don't think he needed to be a merc to get money. According to the letter found in Legacy written by Malcolm to Larius, the Grey Wardens payed Malcolm 25 sovereign per seal. And there is some other issues with those codex entries. The ball for the Empress doesn't really make any sense if Leandra wasn't allowed to leave the estate, and Celene did not succeeded her uncle until 15 years latter. Then there's the codex which says he kept it a secret where he was from, but in DA2, Gamlen calls him a Fereldan. WoT 2 backs up Gamlen- Malcolm was born in Ferelden and transfer to the Kirkwall Circle. Molon (talk) 13:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: He'd have to pay for the ship's captain before Larius came into the picture because it says by the time he was able to secure a ship captain to get an apostate and Leandra away from Kirkwall, Lord Aristide discovered Leandra's pregnancy which means that when he took Larius' deal he was broke by then and had a choice of already paid the ship and could leave Kirkwall without Leandra if he wanted. As for where he was from, it may mean what part of Ferelden he was from that is put into question. He was born in the late bleesed age, just during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. what nightmanres he means may mean the the brutality of that war. As for Leandra, it's true she may not have been supposed to leave the estate at the time. But perhaps a royal ball with the Orlesian empress would be an exception... keeping appearances and all. Though according to the wiki it says that she took the throne during the same year Leandra and Malcolm settled in Lothering so yes that part does seem dubious but still possible if she visited Kirkwall for a party to celebrate her coronation. Though it also says that Carver and Bethany were born before Celene took the throne so that's very unlikely. Perhaps you are right, the codexes may be true or not but since unverifiable maybe it should just be side stories for people to decide for themselves. (Sports72Xtrm (talk) 19:43, May 18, 2015 (UTC))